Yuurei no Hunter
by LovelyFanatic
Summary: After three years, Naru went back to re-open SPR with Mai back as his assistant... there will be a lot of cases they need to solve with Naru's feeling towards Mai become bigger and bigger... will Naru confess first or Mai?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

3 years later...

Mai wrote down every words that the Professor said. Then, the class was over as the bell rang. 'Okay Class, I want you to finish up this work and send it to me next week,' the Professor said and all of them just nodded. Mai cleaned up her desk and put everything in her bag.

'Ne Mai, do you want to go shopping?' Michiru asked. Mai looked at her friend. 'I can't... I have extra class today... I'm sorry, Michiru,' she said made Michiru pouted. 'Well, it can't be help... we'll go shopping next time!' she said and Mai just smiled.

She went to her class which was Psychology. She took the class because her professor encouraged her to do so. The reason was that she could handle people easily by talking to them. She only have a few months to finish the subjects before she'll having a test for doctorate at Psychology and Master on Investigation. Hours later, her class was dismissed and Mai went to the cafeteria.

"Taniyama Mai-san, please report yourself to the Administration... I repeat, Taniyama Mai-san, please report yourself to the Administration," Mai blinked and changed her way to go to the Administration. Mai entered the Admin and the clerk there smiled at her. 'Good afternoon, I am Taniyama,' she said. 'Ah, there's a phone call for you,' she took the phone and put it on her ear.

'Hello.'

'Taniyama-san?' the voice at the other side sounded familiar to her ear. 'Yes, I'm Taniyama,' she said. 'Taniyama-san, it's Lin,' Mai blinked and looked at the phone.

'Lin... -san?'

'Yes, it's me,' he said. 'How did you know I attended this school?' Mai asked with a smiled on her face since it's been three years they had not in contact with each other. 'Takigawa-san told us that you don't own a phone so I checked the college you're attending,' he said. Mai hummed and thought how did Lin knew Bou-san's phone number.

'We're going back... to re-open SPR,' he said made she blinked. 'Really! When will you arrive?' she asked excitedly. 'Actually, we already arrived last week,' Lin said. 'Did... did Naru also come back?' Mai asked hesitately about Naru. 'Yes, we're just finishing a case... Noll was... resting,' he said and she just nodded her head. 'Well Taniyama-san... do you want to work back... as Naru's assistant?' Lin asked made Mai stunned. 'At SPR? Did Naru know?' she asked. 'Of course, he's the one who asked,' he said made Mai felt happy that Naru asked her to work again. 'Yes... yes, I love to work together with you guys again!' she said. 'Is it at the same place?' she asked and Lin answered yes. 'When will you re-open?' Mai was excited to meet the others. 'Next week but... Naru wants you to come on Saturday for... cleaning up,' he said. Mai stunned for a moment and clenched her fist. 'That sure is the Naru I know... narcissist as ever, ordering a person who's not even working yet, is he trying to make me mad?' she mumbled but Lin could hear it and hold on a laugh. 'I'll meet you on Saturday... at 8 a.m.,' he said.

'Okay!' Mai said and then she heard another voice. 'Don't be late, or I'll cut your pay,' then it was hung up. Mai was surprised and stared at the phone. Just now... She blushed and put the phone back. That was Naru! It can't be wrong that tone! But... isn't Lin-san said he was resting? Mai blinked in confusion.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

#1

April 5

It's been three months Mai started to work again at SPR. She read through every cases from few years ago that were filed by Lin-san thoroughly. She checked everything and put it on cupboard by alphabets.

'Taniyama-san, do you need... a little help?' Yasuhara asked who was looking from his desk. Mai turned to look at him. 'Why? I'm sure that you have your own work to be done,' she said made he sweat dropped. 'Yes, I do... but the cupboard is high for you,' he said made she frowned. 'I grow 13 centimetres these past three years... I can reach the cupboard now, so no thank you,' she said with tint of annoyance in her voice. Yasuhara laughed nervously.

'I didn't mean that... you do realize you're wearing a skirt, right?' he asked and Mai lifted her eyebrow. She then realized and blushed. 'You pervert, Yasuhara-san,' Mai said made he flustered.

Then, the door was opened and a man around his 30s entered. The man had black messy hair and gray eyes, his eyes showed that he hadn't sleep and his clothes were wrinkly means that he was having a problem. 'I'm sorry, is this Shibuya Psychic Research?' the man asked. Mai bowed her head at him. 'Yes, are you here for a case?' she asked and he nodded his head. 'Yasuhara-san, please call Naru,' she said and he went to call Naru from his room. Mai asked the client to sit while waiting. She went to retrieved a blank file and pen. Naru went out from his room looking emotionless as ever. He look at the client for a while and turned his gaze to Mai. She gaved him the blank file and a pen. He went to sit in front of the client.

'I heard this place helped to resolve... weird things happen... is it true?' the man asked. Mai glanced at Naru who stared at the nervous client. 'Our job here is to solve cases about paranormal activities going on such as poltergeist or ghosts... are you here for any of that?' Naru asked and the man nodded his head. 'State your name,' he said made Mai glared at him for making the client becoming more nervous but he just ignored her. 'My name Sato Hikaru... I own a Ryokan at Hokkaido,' he said and Naru wrote his name and the place. 'Is something going on at your Ryokan, Sato-san?' Mai asked ignoring Naru's stare. 'Yes... I bought the place a year ago and decided to open a Ryokan... after 4 months renovation on the place, I officially open the Ryokan 6 months ago,' he said. Naru wrote down everything on the file. 'Did something happen?' he asked.

The client looked at them before continuing with his story. 'At first, nothing happened... but these 3 months... most guests were attacked,' he said. 'Attacked? By what?' Mai asked. 'Some of them were pushed down on the stairs... they also attacked by flying knives, though I don't believe it at first... I only thought it was just an accident... but I believe them when I saw couples were attacked by flying knives... I had to close down the Ryokan... my friend introduced me to this place... saying that you can help me,' he said. Mai looked at Naru who finished writing down everything. Hikaru was waiting for his decison nervously. 'I understand, we'll be there tomorrow... and please get us four room, one room for our equipments that have lots of sockets while three other room are for us... one for ladies and two for men... there'll be five other people coming,' Naru said.

Hikaru nodded his head and sighed in relieved. Before he left, Naru turned to the client. 'Sato-san, I have last question,' he said and Hikaru looked at him. 'The attack occured... is it attacking every person?' Naru asked and the client frowned while thinking. 'No, but it always occured on couples or married guests that were staying in the Ryokan,' he answered. 'Thank you for your corporation, we'll meet you tomorrow,' he said and went to Lin's room while Mai took the address of the Ryokan from Hikaru. Then, Yasuhara went to see him off. Mai wrote down the address and took it to Lin. 'Lin-san, this is the address,' she gave it to him.

'Mai,' Naru called and she peeked her head out from Lin's office. 'Yes?' she asked. He stared at her for a moment before she felt her cheeks burned. 'What?' she covered her legs with the file on her hands. Naru turned away his gaze, 'Tea,' he said as he entered his room. That made Mai ticked off and sighed. 'Lin-san, do you want Tea too?' she asked. 'I like to have some,' he said and she went out to make the tea. 'Taniyama-san, Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san agree to come along and asked them to be here at 7,' Yasuhara said. 'How about John and Masako?' she asked and poured the tea on four cups. 'She'll be there as soon she finish shooting and Brown-san will be late but he'll also be there,' he said and Mai nodded her head.

She gave him the tea and went to Lin. Lastly, to the big boss. She put the tea on his table. Naru took a sip while Mai was waiting for him to say something but he didn't say anything made she sighed in defeat. 'Enjoy your Tea,' she said and turned around with Naru eyes her from his eyes. Then, she went out from his room and he sighed. She should stop wearing those short skirt... one of these days I'm sure I will lose my control... She doesn't even realize that... Idiot


	3. Chapter 3

#2

**April 6 - Day 1**

Mai put the last equipment in the van and sighed while closing her eyes in exhaustion. Then, she felt cold on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Ayako hold cool water bottle to her cheek. 'Here you go, Mai,' she said and Mai took the water.

'Thank you,' she said and smiled. Mai drank the water and wiped her mouth. 'Are you done?' Ayako asked and she nodded her head. 'I was hoping for Bou-san to be here early... he said something came up so he might be late,' Mai said.

'Well... here he come,' Ayako said and Mai turned to look at where Ayako looked. She saw Bou-san holding a big bag behind him. 'Wha- what is that big bag!' Mai asked in surprised. Bou-san looked at them and smiled. 'Mai, good morning,' he said. 'It's not time to say 'good morning', Bou-san! Why are you late?' Ayako asked, 'and what's with the bag?'

'Well... it's my clothes,' he nervously said which made both women raised their eyebrows. 'Stop lying... what's in the bag?' Mai tapped her foot impatiently with serious look on her face.

Before Bou-san could answer, Naru and Lin appeared. Then Naru turned to look at Bou-san and the big bag. 'You're late,' is all he said before went to talk to Lin which made Mai felt annoy. She turned to look at Bou-san who now already in his car. He gave her a suspicious smiled.

Both Mai and Ayako looked at each other before went to Bou-san's car. Mai opened the car door but was closed by Yasuhara. She looked at him in confusion. 'What are you doing, Yasuhara-san?' she asked. 'Shibuya-san's calling for you,' he said. Mai turned around and saw Naru looked at them menacingly. She raised her eyebrow before looking at Yasuhara. 'What's with him?' she whispered. Yasuhara leaned closer to her. 'I don't know,' he replied in whisper.

Naru who watched the interaction narrowed his eyes dangerously as he saw Yasuhara smirked. 'Mai!' he shouted at her made Mai stomped towards him angrily. 'What is it?' she asked. 'You'll be riding with both Lin and myself,' he said made she gaped. 'There's a lot of space in Bou-san's car, you know,' Mai said. 'You will ride with us and that's final!' he said and walked inside the van leaving her with feeling of anger and confusion.

Before Bou-san could answer, Naru and Lin appeared. Then Naru turned to look at Bou-san and the big bag. 'You're late,' is all he said before went to talk to Lin which made Mai felt annoy. She turned to look at Bou-san who now already in his car. He gave her a suspicious smiled.

Both Mai and Ayako looked at each other before went to Bou-san's car. Mai opened the car door but was closed by Yasuhara. She looked at him in confusion. 'What are you doing, Yasuhara-san?' she asked. 'Shibuya-san's calling for you,' he said. Mai turned around and saw Naru looked at them menacingly. She raised her eyebrow before looking at Yasuhara. 'What's with him?' she whispered. Yasuhara leaned closer to her. 'I don't know,' he replied in whisper.

Naru who watched the interaction narrowed his eyes dangerously as he saw Yasuhara smirked. 'Mai!' he shouted at her made Mai stomped towards him angrily. 'What is it?' she asked. 'You'll be riding with both Lin and myself,' he said made she gaped. 'There's a lot of space in Bou-san's car, you know,' Mai said. 'You will ride with us and that's final!' he said and walked inside the van leaving her with feeling of anger and confusion. _'What is wrong with him?' _Mai thought angrily before entering the van.

After four hours, they arrived at at the Ryokan with the owner, Sato Hikaru greeted them. Then, they started to move the equipments to the room they will be using as a base. Bou-san and Mai went to place the cameras at the corridor, kitchens and stairs where the incident occurred.

'By the way, Bou-san... what's in the bag you brought this morning?' Mai asked curiously. He suddenly looked away from her. 'Ne Bou-san, tell me,' she said. 'It just... a man things,' is all he answered which made Mai looked at him weirdly. 'What things?' she asked. 'It's nothing... don't worry too much,' he said and placed the last camera at the corridor.

Then, they went back to the base and saw the owner was interviewed by Naru and Lin. 'That's all for now, if we found something, we will tell you about it,' Naru said and the owner went out from the base. Bou-san entered the room and sat beside Yasuhara while Mai went to sit beside Ayako. 'Yasuhara-san, investigate the history about this place, find as many as you can,' Naru said and Yasuhara nodded his head.

'Bou-san will exorcise at every places where the guest had been attack and Matsuzaki-san will put charms in every room since we still don't know what we are dealing with,' Bou-san and Ayako glared at Naru but since he's the big boss, they have to do it. 'And Mai,' Mai looked up at Naru. 'Take the temperature on every rooms, bring Lin with you,' he said and all of them started to move to do their work.

Yasuhara went to investigate the history while Ayako pasted the charms in every rooms with Bou-san exorcised the places where guests had been attacked. That left Mai and Lin, they went to take temperature in every rooms at the Ryokan.

'Lin-san, can I ask you something?' he looked at Mai. 'What about?' he asked. 'Naru,' she answered bluntly. 'What's wrong with him today? He's extra... irritating this morning... don't forget demanding,' she said without realizing the camera and microphone that were sure looking at them which made Lin smirked.

'Why don't you ask him yourself?' he said which made Mai sighed. 'Believe me, I tried asking him and he... he ignored me like I'm not even talking to him!' she was fuming angrily made Lin snorted. 'It's not like he was a girl in PMS or something! Unless he's a girl himself,' she added which made the _always_ chinese stoic guy laughed.

'I'm sure Naru was fuming in anger right now,' he said between laugh made Mai looked confused. He pointed at the camera and the microphone. She was surprised and dragged Lin away from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

#3

Then they continued taking the temperature. After they were done taking the rooms temperature, they went back to the base. As soon as they entered, Naru was standing, crossing his arm to his chest with calm expression. It just made Mai looked scared at his calm attitude.

'You're done,' he said and Lin gave him the temperature reports. Naru looked at the temperature closely. 'The temperature at the kitchen and the attic are too low... ask Bou-san to put the camera up there after he was done with the exorcism,' Lin nodded his head before heading to his laptop.

Naru turned to look at Mai who uncomfortably standing in front of him. 'Mai,' she looked up at him. 'Yes!' she answered a bit too loud for his taste. 'Follow me,' all he said and she followed him. They arrived at the kitchen which made she confused.

'Umm... Naru,' she called out to him. 'Tea,' he said and Mai obeyed him as she make his Tea in silence. As she poured the tea to his cup, Naru pressed his chest to her back made Mai surprised and blushed at the same time.

'Na-Naru! Wha-,' he shushed her and pressed himself to her more intimately. She could felt her heart beat rapidly as if it wanted to jumped out.

'What... are you-,' Naru shushed her again with his breath was on her ear. All of sudden, the kitchen was colder and both of them felt someone was watching them.

'Na- Naru,' she whispered and both of them turned to look at their side and saw a woman wearing white kimono with evil look in her eyes. Mai stared in horror while Naru wrapped his hands on her waist and stepped back from the woman which they knew was a spirit.

All of sudden, the kitchen was shaking as the spirit motioned towards them but she was stopped when Bou-san entered and starting to chant his mantra. The spirit disappeared immediately. Naru released his hold on Mai's waist. She turned around to look at him. 'What do you think you're doing, Naru!' she glared at him with blush still on her face.

'The owner said... it will always attack on couples,' he said made Mai looked at him with ticked off look. 'And,' he leaned closer to her, 'to show you that I... am not a girl with PMS.' Mai was stunned as Naru walked away with a smirk on his handsome face.

1...

2...

3...

'NARU!'

Bou-san tried to calm Mai down from her anger to Naru. 'That stupid narcissistic idiot Naru!' she thought angrily with Bou-san following her nervously from behind. They arrived at the base with Mai glared at Naru who ignored her while Ayako and Yasuhara smirked at them. 'We watched the entire scene from the camera... that was... quiet a show,' Yasuhara said. Mai glared at him made he looked at her innocently.

'Calm down, Mai... at least we know that it was targeting couple,' Ayako said made she sighed. 'Yasuhara-san, check for more information tomorrow, this has no relation to the case,' Naru put down the file Yasuhara got. 'Okay, big boss,' he said and Naru ignored him. 'So we know the spirit is the woman... we just need to know reason,' Bou-san said.

'Before that, how about you tell us the big bag you brought?' Ayako demanded as Bou-san looked at her sweating. 'That- it's not your problem!' he said. Mai leaned closer to Ayako. 'He said it was man things,' she said made the priestess rolled her eyes. She glared at him. 'Just what is in the bag!' she shouted. 'You don't need to know, you old woman!' he snapped and he suddenly realized as Ayako towered over him. 'What did you call me!' she said and hit his head.

'Ow!' he held his head. 'If you don't want to tell me, fine! We find it out ourselves! Come on, Mai!' she pulled Mai up. 'Eh, where are we going?' Mai asked. 'To their room,' she replied.

Then they heard Bou-san called out to them but he was too late as they already arrived. Ayako spotted Bou-san's big bag at the side. She opened the bag with Bou-san was one step late as they already opened his bag. Both Ayako and Mai looked inside the bag. They saw clothes and things for people go hiking. Mai turned to look at embarrassed Bou-san at the door. 'What... is this?'

'When I heard... we were going to Hokkaido... I was thinking... to go hiking after we finish with the case,' he said. 'What! Bou-san, we're here to solve a case! You're thinking of going hiking!' Ayako said while Mai tried not to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

#4

**April 7 - Day 2**

The next day, John was the only arrived while Masako still has her shooting. So she called them that she maybe running late since the shooting was at Kyoto. Mai looked John was a bit pale. 'Are you okay, John?' she asked worriedly. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

'It's been a while I've been driving at such long distance,' John said and Mai gave him an assuring smiled. Then, all of them were having breakfast together. At the middle of the breakfast, Mai started feeling a bit dizzy and suddenly blacked out.

'Mai!' is all she heard before darkness completely covered her eyes. Mai opened her eyes and she was standing in the middle of a garden. 'Eh! Where am I?' she looked around. 'Is this... a dream?' Mai asked herself. Then, she saw a man and woman sitting on the grass with happy look on their face.

Mai watched them with smile but she lose the smiled when there was someone watching the couple. It was a woman, she was beautiful but there was kind of evil glint in her eyes. Suddenly, the image changed in the kitchen. 'This place...,' she saw a rope hanging on the ceiling. Then she heard screaming and shouting outside the kitchen.

Mai went to look and saw the couple just now at the garden were fighting with the beautiful woman. They shouted and screaming at one another until lastly, the beautiful woman stabbed the man on his stomach. Mai covered her mouth in horror at the scene in front of her. The other woman screamed and went to the man. The beautiful woman pulled the knife out of him and stabbed the other woman at her spine. Mai who was watching closed her eyes which were now in tears.

'You cheat on me... you cheat on me with this woman, Kazuki!' Mai opened her eyes to look at the beautiful woman who was covered in blood. Then, she walked in the kitchen and put the rope on her neck. 'No!' Mai tried to stop her but she was suddenly pulled out from the dream.

Mai opened her eyes and saw ceiling above her. 'You're awake,' she turned at her side and saw Naru with his book. 'Naru,' she said and get up. 'What happened?' Mai asked. 'Don't you remember?' he asked. 'I remember we were having breakfast and then... darkness,' she replied. He closed his book and sighed. 'You've been unconscious from morning... it's already night,' Naru said. Mai widened her eyes. 'What! What time is it now?' she asked. 'It's half past eight,' he answered.

'I'm almost out for half day,' Mai muttered as Naru looked at her. He then stood up from his seat. 'You should rest,' he said. 'Wait Naru,' she called out to him. 'I have a dream,' she said. Naru looked at her. 'Is it about the case?' he asked. 'I think so... one of the scene was at the kitchen,' she shuddered as she remembered. He saw her shudder and closed his eyes. 'We will hear it tomorrow, I will call Matsuzaki-san to check up on you,' he said before going out.

**April 8 - Day 3**

Mai told every details of the dream she had yesterday. Ayako hold her shoulder for having such a dream. 'Are you okay, Mai-san?' John asked worriedly. Mai nodded her head.

'I'm okay,' she smiled at the exorcist.

'Well, 15 years ago, there's Domoto Family living here, but they sold the land after there were homicide and suicide here,' Naru said. 'Isn't that the same as Mai dream?' Bou-san asked. 'I thought so... but I want to know who was the woman who committed suicide and the woman she killed,' Naru said. 'Yasuhara-san, investigate the Domoto Family and find out about three of them,' he said and Yasuhara nodded his head.

'Naru, the temperature at the attic was going down to -3°C last night,' Lin said and Naru looked at the temperature. 'It's going down from 24°C to -3°C in a second,' all of them were surprised.

'Do you think... we should check the attic?' Bou-san asked as Naru looked at him. 'If you're scared, I can go,' he said. 'No... I'll go,' Bou-san said. 'Me too!' Mai said. 'You can't Mai, what if the spirit show up!' Bou-san said. 'It's fine, the temperature is normal now,' Naru said and she looked at Bou-san hopefully. He hesitated and gave up at last. 'I understand,' he said and they go to the attic together.

'Lin, focus more on the kitchen and the attic,' Naru said and he nodded his head.

Mai and Bou-san arrived at the attic. 'It's so dirty in here,' Mai said as Bou-san looked around. 'The things up here all belong to the owner,' he said. 'Is there even a window here?' Mai said to herself as she searched for the window. Bou-san looked around before he sigh in exhaustion. 'There's nothing here, Mai... we should-,' 'Found it! I found the window, Bou-san!' she said excitedly. Mai opened the window easily and the air entered. 'Ah! That feel better!' she said and looked outside.

'Come on, Mai,' Bou-san said. All of sudden, she froze made he blinked. 'What's wrong, Mai?' he asked. 'That garden... it's the same as in my dream,' Mai said.


	6. Chapter 6

#5

**April 9 - Day 4**

Mai was checking the previous night camera at the attic. There was no change but the temperature was more lower to -5°C. Masako was arrived yesterday in the afternoon, she sensed three spirits, a man and two women. She said again that one of the women harboured such feelings of killing while the other two just want nothing but peace.

'Ne Naru.. do you think the two spirits who Masako said that they just want peace...,' Naru looked at her. 'What about them? Hara-san said they are no threaten to us,' he said. 'Yeah, I heard her, I was there,' Mai said. 'I just thought maybe it was them... the one who made the temperature at the attic lower and lower,' she said. 'Why do you think that, Mai?' Naru asked as he sipped his tea. 'Well... they can see the garden from up there,' she said.

Naru looked at her and gave her the file in his hand. Mai looked at him in confused. 'Read,' he ordered made she looked tick off. She took the file and read it. Few minutes later, she was done reading. They looked at each other before Naru talked. 'What do you read?' he asked. 'The names of man and the woman that were murdered was Domoto Kazuki and Takano Fuyumi... and the woman who comitted suicide was Domoto Chouko,' Mai said and suddenly she realized made Naru raised his eyebrow.

'What's that mean to you?' he asked. 'The man, Kazuki-san was... cheating to his wife, Chouko-san with another woman, Fuyumi-san,' she said. 'That means Chouko-san want revenge... but isn't she already kill them out of... I don't know... jealousy maybe... or anger?' Mai said. 'That's why we need to find out tonight,' Naru said with a smirk. 'Tonight!' she yelled.

**Day 4 - At Night**

Naru, Mai, John and Masako were at the kitchen while Bou-san and Ayako were at the attic. Lin and Yasuhara were at the base to tell us if something changed at the camera.

'Naru, do you think it's a good idea? John can't just summon the spirit and we chat with her, what if she attack us or something!' Mai said worriedly. 'Calm down, Mai... we have charm that allowed us not to be possess, Ayako-san already make sure of that,' Masako said even though she looked unsure herself. Mai looked at John who wore his priest uniform. He gave her nervous smiled. 'Don't worry, John... you'll be okay,' she said.

John started to pray while they were waiting. Masako started to clutch Mai's sleeve and gulped. 'Masako,' Mai said. All of sudden, the kitchen became cold and both women hold each other hands. Then, the spirit appeared opposite from them. Her eyes was bloodshot as she stared at them with hatred. Mai gulped as she hold Masako's hand tightly. John didn't stop his praying until he was pushed my unseen force to the wall.

'John!' Mai shouted made the spirit turn to look at her. 'Don't move both of you,' Naru said and they stayed still. John was in a lot of pain but he was standing. The spirit was now staring at Naru. 'Domoto Chouko-san,' he started and the spirit stared at him.

'Do you remember Domoto Kazuki-san and Takano Fuyumi-san?' he asked and the spirit looked angry and the kitchen started to shake. 'THEY WILL STAY HERE! NO ONE WILL GET HAPPINESS!' the spirit shouted at them as hard force slammed Naru to the wall. Both Mai and Masako shrieked in fear as the spirit turned to look at them.

Suddenly, Bou-san entered the kitchen and started his mantra made the spirit screamed. Then it disappeared. Both Mai and Masako were frozen. Bou-san helped both Naru and John. Naru was okay but John sprained his elbow from the force. Ayako appeared at front of the two frozen women. 'Are you two okay?' she asked gently and they nodded their head in silence.

'We should go back to the base,' Naru said. Bou-san helped John while Ayako handle the two stunned woman by pushing their back gently to the base. As soon as they get back to base, Naru went to Lin.

'Lin, did it show in the camera?' he asked and the chinese man nodded his head. 'Well, she must be very weak right now at Bou-san's mantra,' he said. Mai looked up at him. 'What do you mean?' she asked. 'She obviously said no one will get happy... she didn't want the couples who visit here to be in a happy relationship since she's failed in one,' Naru explained.

'That was the reason she attacked the guests who were happily in relationship,' Bou-san said. 'So... when do we exorcise her?' he asked.

'We need the spirit of Domoto Kazuki-san and Takano Fuyumi-san to cooperate to help us exorcise her,' Naru said while looking at Bou-san and Ayako. 'Did they appear when you were there?' he asked. 'Yeah,' Ayako said. 'When they heard her shouting, both of them disappeared in fear when I was trying to talk,' the priestess said. 'Do you think they willingly help us?' Mai asked. Masako looked at her. 'If we asked them nicely, they probably will,' she said.

'Okay then... we'll contact with them tomorrow night, all of you can go now,' Naru said.


	7. Chapter 7

#6

**April 10**

**Day 5 - At Night**

The only one who went to the attic were Masako, Ayako and Bou-san while Naru, Mai, Lin, John and Yasuhara stayed at the base by watching them from the camera. Masako started to call out for the two spirit and they appeared. It was also clear in the camera. Mai watched it with great interest and fear for the spirits to attack Masako.

'Are you Kazuki-san and Fuyumi-san?' Masako asked. The two spirits nodded their head. 'Do you think you can help us?' the spirits looked at one another. 'To exorcise Chouko-san's spirit... so both of you can be free,' she said again. The spirit looked at each other before nodded their head to help them. Then, they disappeared leaving Masako alone.

At the base, Mai was smiling happily for the spirits were willing to help them. 'What should we do now then, Naru?' she asked the big boss. Naru turned to look at the happy Mai and sighed. 'You should go pack, we will finish our job tomorrow anyway,' he said made Mai suddenly look angry. 'I understand, you don't want me to be here! I'll go, I'll go!' she said and went out from the base leaving four men alone.

'John, follow Mai, knowing her, she will go somewhere else,' Naru said and John went to follow angry Mai. Lin and Yasuhara looked at Naru as if he grow three head. 'What are you looking at?' he glared at two of them and they went back to what they were doing.

Mai walked away angrily where her feet brought her to. 'Mai-san, wait for me!' she stopped her angry stomping and turned around to see John running towards her. 'John, why are you following me?' Mai asked. He took a big breath before looking at her. 'Shibuya-san asked me to follow you,' he said. 'Did he? Why?' she asked. John didn't answer and just smiled nervously.

Mai sighed when he didn't answer. 'You don't need to follow me, John,' she said and walked back to the direction of the room she was sharing with both Ayako and Masako.

'But Shibuya-san-'

'What? Did he think I need a protection! I can take care of myself!' she snapped made the Australian priest looked afraid. She breathed heavily and turned around to see the camera. 'IDIOT NARU!' Mai said before stomped away angrily leaving John alone at the corridor.

At the base, Yasuhara and Bou-san laughed while Lin smirked at Mai's outburst to Naru as they saw it at the monitor. Ayako and Masako smiled at her childish action. 'That was funny!' Bou-san said as he wiped his tears. Naru glared at them and went back to read the report. 'All of you go back to your room, there's nothing to do here unless you want to stay overnight watching the monitors,' he said and with that one by one went back to their room except for Lin.

**April 11 - Day 6**

The next morning, all of them were having breakfast together except for Naru and Lin.

Mai was in a better mood than last night. 'Are you okay, Mai?' Bou-san suddenly asked made Mai raised her eyebrow. 'What is?' she asked. 'We saw your outburst to Naru at the monitor last night,' he said made Mai blushed. 'You sa- saw that!' she said made all of them chuckled. 'Yeah, Naru was in a bad mood after that and kicked us out from the base,' he said. 'Or he threatened us to stay overnight,' Yasuhara added.

Mai started to eat as her cheek still red in color. 'Well, who asked him to let John follow me, it's not like I need a protection,' she said. 'That's not true... Just because you know one or two spells, it doesn't mean you are strong, Mai... maybe it will help but not all the time,' Bou-san said as he ate his breakfast.

After they were done with breakfast, all of them went to the base. As soon as they entered, there was the owner, Sato Hikaru talking to Naru. 'Thank you so much,' the owner said and went out from the base. 'What are you talking to him, Naru?' Bou-san asked. 'I inform him that we will solve the case tonight,' he said.

'Do we leave tomorrow?' Bou-san asked. 'Yes,' his answer made Bou-san looked sad. 'What's wrong, Takigawa-san?' Yasuhara asked. 'I was hoping we'll stay here for few days,' he said made Naru slammed his book closed. All of them flinched except for Lin. 'We're here to work, if you want to stay here for another day, you are welcome to stay,' he said, 'alone.' Bou-san slumped in depression as his hiking wish didn't come true. Mai touched his shoulder.

'It's okay, Bou-san... you can go hike another time,' she said. He looked at her. 'Thank you, Mai!' Bou-san said and hugged her tightly. 'Bou-san!' she was surprised. 'Let her go, Bou-san, you're choking the poor girl!' Ayako said angrily and he released her.

'Will you not give me a hug like you give Taniyama-san, Takigawa-san?' Yasuhara teased the monk made he pulled a disgust face. 'No thanks, young man, I rather hug Naru,' he said made all of them laugh and Lin smirked... except Naru.

**Day 6 - At Night**

The night came fast than usual. Maybe it's because they will exorcised the spirits. Bou-san, Ayako and John already in their own uniforms. Bou-san was with Masako to the attic to call for Domoto Kazuki and Takano Fuyumi's spirits while the others went to the kitchen, where Domoto Chouko's spirit will appear.

'Naru, who will exorcise the spirit?' Mai asked but she get no answer which made she confused. 'Naru,' she called out to him. He ignored her. 'It can't be you're still angry I called you idiot last night?' she asked made he glared at her. Ayako snorted, Yasuhara snickered and John just smiled nervously. At least she get some reaction from him. 'Is it? You're still angry,' Mai said. 'Just... be quiet, Mai,' Naru said.

'That's not like Naru at all,' she muttered under her breath. Then, the kitchen was cold to the air. 'She's here,' John said. A shadow started to form in front of them. John started to pray and spray holy water around them. The shadow then changed into Domoto Chouko's spirit. She looked murderous at them and wanted to charge them made Mai hold on Naru's hand.

Suddenly, she was stopped by no other than Domoto Kazuki and Takano Fuyumi's spirit. John started to pray non-stop made Domoto Chouko's spirit screamed in pain while the two spirit looked at her in sadness. Then, the spirit suddenly stop screaming and the black shadow around her disappear and was replaced by pure white light.

There stand the beautiful Domoto Chouko with white kimono before disappeared into the pure light. The two spirits looked at them before followed her into the light. Then, the light disappeared leaving them in darkness. Bou-san and Masako appeared after that. 'Did they completely disappear, Hara-san?' Naru asked while Masako looked around before nodding her head. 'Yes, they were completely purified,' she said as all of them sighed in relieve.

**April 12 - Next Day**

Bou-san and Yasuhara put all the monitors back in the van. 'Okay! We're done!' Bou-san said as he massaged his shoulder. 'Do you want me to massage your shoulder, Takigawa-san?' Yasuhara said in teasing tone. He moved away from him made he bumped into Ayako which made her fall. 'It's hurt! What do you think you are doing, Bou-san!' the priestess glared at the monk menacingly as she hit his head with her bag.

'Ow!' Bou-san rubbed his head. 'That's hurt, you old woman!' he snapped at her. 'What did you call me!' the priestess asked angrily. 'Yeah, I called you old woman! So what!' he provoked her and they started to fight. Mai and Masako giggled, Yasuhara laughed and John tried to calm both of them. 'Everyone, if you want to go home early, I advise you to depart now,' Naru said and that stopped the fight between Bou-san and Ayako.

Yasuhara and John entered Bou-san's car followed by Ayako. Mai and Masako looked at each other since Bou-san's car can only fit five people only. 'I heard from Ayako-san that Naru gave you a lift,' the medium said made Mai sighed. 'More likely an order actually,' she replied. Both of them were undecided, if both of them follow Bou-san, they have to cramped together. If one of them follow Naru, they have to endure the heavy silence for four hours.

'Mai,' Mai startled and turned around to look at Naru. 'Enter the van, Hara-san can follow Bou-san,' he said made she groaned while the medium smirked. 'Congratulations Mai,' she said and entered the car.


	8. Chapter 8

#7

**Aug 12**

It's been four months SPR had a case since Naru was so picky about it. 'Yasuhara-san, where's Mai?' Naru asked. 'She has not arrive yet,' he answered. Before Naru could say anything, the door was open by Mai followed by Bou-san.

'You're late, Mai,' Naru said. 'Sorry, I have to go to college first,' she said and put her bag on her table. Then they looked at Bou-san. 'Bou-san... why are you doing here?' he asked. 'I'm here to hang around,' the monk said with a grin made Naru glared at him. 'Bou-san, stop joking around,' Mai said as she entered the kitchen to make tea for all of them. 'Yeah, yeah,' Bou-san said as he sat in front of Naru. 'I'm here for a case,' he said.

Naru looked interested. 'Case? What kind?' he asked. 'Are you sure? I don't want to explain a case that you don't want to take,' he said. 'If it is interesting, I'll take it,' Naru said made Bou-san sighed. 'Two months ago, my cousin moved to Kyoto because his father was moved there for his work... they bought a house there,' Mai gave Naru and Bou-san their tea. 'Is something wrong with the house?' she asked.

'Yeah... the things they put will be misplaced somewhere else... such as plates were found in the wardrobe, eggs were found in the bathroom... it was random... they thought it must be a prank made by their dog, Maru... but do you think a dog able to carry 30 plates in the wardrobe and 10 eggs in the bathroom without breaking even one?' Bou-san said as he sipped his tea.

'Well... that make sense... so... something else happened?' Naru asked. 'Yeah, their youngest daughter, Rima said that she saw a man and woman always walked around the house, but they disappeared as she tried to talk to them,' Mai blinked. 'Bou-san, you have younger cousin,' she said. 'Yes, her name Takato Rima, 11 years old,' he said. 'Takato? Bou-san's name is Takigawa isn't it?' Mai asked in confusion.

'Takigawa is my father's family name, Takato is my mother's maiden name... the one who moved to Kyoto is my uncle, Takato Shinji, my mother's brother,' he explained to Mai.

'You're saying that was a work from spirits, is it?' Naru asked stopping Bou-san and Mai's conversation. 'Yes... since no humans can't just disappear in thin air, right?' he said, 'so... are you taking the case or not?'

All of them looked at Naru and waitimg for his answer. He wrote down something on the file before giving it to Bou-san. The monk took it and looked at it.

'Write down the address... we'll go tomorrow,' he said and three of them smiled. Naru went to Lin's room before giving him the statement Bou-san's give. 'Bou-san, tell them we need a room for the base,' he said. 'Okay!' the monk answered. He wrote down rhe address and gave it to Mai. She then gave it to Lin. 'Should I call for others to come?' she asked and they looked at Naru. 'No... the case sounded simple... we don't need the others,' he said and went to his room. 'Mai, Tea,' he said made she sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

#8

**Aug 13 - Day 1**

They arrived at Bou-san's cousin house at 10 after three hours driving.

'Thank you for coming, Shou-Nii,' the son of the Takato Family, Ryuji greeted them at the door with his sister, Rima behind him. He looked at the others. 'Meet the Boss, Shibuya Kazuya and his assistant, Lin Koujyo,' Bou-san introduced the two stoic men to his cousins. Then they looked at Mai and Yasuhara. 'How about them?' the little girl asked shyly as Mai waved at her. 'The guy is Yasuhara Osamu and the beautiful lady is Taniyama Mai,' the monk said made Mai hit his back.

Then, they brought in the monitors in the base they will used. After done with that, Mai was ordered by Naru to place the camera in every rooms. 'Every rooms! Even bathrooms!' she asked. 'How about some privacy?'

'Are you stupid?' Mai glared at Naru. 'As Bou-san said, the pranks were random... we do not know when it will start,' he said. 'But bathrooms... really? People don't disturb your privacy, Naru... I'll put the cameras in every rooms, kitchen... not bathrooms! If you want, place it yourself,' Mai said and dragged Yasuhara with her to place the cameras together.

Naru stared at the door where she disappeared made Bou-san and Lin shook their head. They were wondering when the big boss will confess to his assistant since all of them knew he gave her more attention after coming back from London.

'Bou-san, call Takato-san... I want his statement,' Naru said and the monk went out to call his cousin.

Mai placed the last camera in the kitchen with Yasuhara followed her silently since she was in a bad mood. Then, they went back to the base and saw Bou-san's cousin, Ryuji was talking with Naru as Lin typed every words he said. Mai didn't even look at Naru as she entered and sat beside Bou-san.

'By the way, why don't we call for the others?' the monk asked. 'Well... Lin-san said they weren't needed for this case since it was something to do with... prank spirit,' she mumbled at the last part made Bou-san raised his eyebrow.

'Thank you for your statements, Ryuji-san, I'll tell you if something came up,' Naru said. He just nodded his head. Then, the door was opened by Rima which made all of them looked at her. 'Rima, sorry for leaving you alone,' Ryuji said. 'Nii-chan, there's a flower in the refrigerator,' she said made they blinked. 'Flower? What flower, Rima?' he asked. 'The flower in front of our house,' she answered as Naru went out to the base to go see the refrigerator. All of them followed the big boss.

Bou-san opened the refrigerator and we saw the flowers was... everywhere in the refrigerator. 'Wha- what is this!' Mai exclaimed in surprised. Bou-san took some kind of paper out from the refrigerator. 'I think the spirit know we're here,' he said and showed it to them.

_**'Welcome to our Pranks Activity!'**_


	10. Chapter 10

#9

**Aug 14 - Day 2**

Mai made tea for the bad mood Naru. He was in bad mood because of the welcome message from the prank spirits which now knew their presence in the house. 'Tea,' she said and put the tea on the table.

'Is something happened last night?' Naru asked Lin who checked the last night video and told hin it was clear which made the moody narcissist more moody. 'What do you mean nothing happen?' he asked. Lin looked at the younger boss with a frown. 'I did say everything was clear... do you want to make sure of it yourself?' the chinese man asked in irritating tone which shutted Naru up.

Mai wanted to laugh at the priceless look Naru giving to Lin but she just hold it. Then, Yasuhara and Bou-san entered the base with Rima clinging on Bou-san's back. Naru stared at the monk and Rima which made the little girl looked kind of scared.

'Naru,' Mai glared at him which made he glared at her too. 'Stop scaring Rima-chan, Naru,' she said. He then went to do his work. Mau turned to look at Rima. 'Do you want to play together, Rima-chan?' she asked and Rima nodded her head excitedly as Bou-san put her down. They went to her room to play.

Both Mai and Rima played happily until someone knocked on the room door. It was Ryuji, Rima's brother. 'Sorry for disturbing but Shibuya-san wants Taniyama-san to the base,' he said made Mai sighed. She turned to look at Rima. 'Rima-chan, I need to go, why don't you play with your brother?' she said and the little girl nodded her head.

Mai went out from the room leaving the siblings together. She walked towards the base and saw that Bou-san wearing his monk uniform. 'Are you going to exorcise the rooms?' she asked. 'Yeah, the big boss asked me to,' he said made Mai sighed.

She turned to look at Naru who's staring at the file report of the previous owners. 'There's no report of disturbation at all in this house from previous owners,' Naru said. 'Not even one?' she asked made he glanced at her. 'Not even one,' he said. 'Yasuhara-san, investigate more, no spirits just appeared to do prank for no reason,' Naru said and Yasuhara nodded his head.

After Yasuhara and Bou-san went out to their work, Mai turned to look at Naru. 'Why do you call me for?' she asked and Naru stared at her. 'Mai,' he said made she blinked. 'Tea,' all he said and turned to Lin made Mai gritted her teeth in irritation.

_Stupid Naru!_ But she still made the tea for him.

**Aug 15 - Day 3**

Mai woke up in the morning just to feel something heavy and warm above her own body. She tried to push it away but it didn't even budge. Mai opened her eyes to look what it was. The first thing she saw after opening her eyes was black. She blinked and blinked and turned her face upwards made her eyes widened. Her cheek was colored with blush.

The heavy and warm _something_ above her was the narcissist, Naru. Great Dr. Oliver Davis aka Shibuya Naru.

'KYAA!' Mai screamed as loud as she can which can heard all over the house.


	11. Chapter 11

#10

'KYAA!'

Naru awakened from Mai's scream. He opened his eyes just to see Mai's red faced with surprised in her expression. His eyes widened and looked around that he's at Mai's room.

All of sudden, Mai's door was kicked open by none other than Bou-sab who's still in his pajama. 'Mai! What's wro-' his eyes widened at the sight of Naru at Mai's room. Not long after that, Lin and Yasuhara arrived at her room too with surprised look on their face.

Mai pulled her blanket to cover her body who's still in her sleepwear.

At the base, all of them watched the monitor last night if there's anything happened. The monitors showed that when Naru was sleeping at the base, the spirits put him to Mai's room at the middle of the night when Lin also fell asleep.

Naru clenched his fist at the prank that the spirits had done. 'These spirits going overboard... we need to exorcise them immediately before... something else happen,' he said angrily. 'How? They even got you and Mai in their own prank subject,' Bou-san said in amusement. Mai and Naru glared at the monk.

'Shut up, Bou-san!' Mai yelled at him. Naru turned to look at Yasuhara. 'You got something yesterday?' he asked. Yasuhara took out a file and opened it. 'Yes, the previous owner of this house had a twin sons, it seemed that they are the cause of this spirits appeared,' he said made Naru narrowed his eyes at the mention of _twin_. 'What do you mean?' Mai asked.

'They were playing spirit, summoning them for fun but they couldn't bring the spirits back which cause the family to move away,' Naru said. Bou-san shook his head. 'This is why we shouldn't summon spirits for fun, it's hard to bring them back,' he said.

Mai looked at the monk. 'So, when do we exorcise them?' she asked.

'Tomorrow,' Naru said. She looked at Naru. 'Why not today?' she asked but he ignored her and turned to Lin. Mai glared at his back.

At the afternoon, Ayako arrived while Mai was playing with Rima outside. 'Ayako, what are you doing here?' she asked the priestess. 'Lin called me that Naru asked me to made a charm, so here I am,' Ayako said while looking at Rima who's playing with her dog.

'She is Rima-chan, Bou-san's little cousin,' Mai said made the priestess looked surprised. 'Cousin?' she nodded her head. 'Yeah, the client this time is Bou-san's cousin,' Mai added. 'I don't know that,' Ayako said.

Then, Mai brought Ayako to the base while Rima went to her room.

'Matsuzaki-san, paste the charms in every rooms in this house, bathrooms and kitchen also included except for the attic,' Naru said. 'But how about the spirits?' Bou-san asked. 'At the attic, they will appear there tomorrow night where there are no charms,' he said.

'Don't you have anything to say to me? I drove here for three hours because Lin said it's important,' Ayako said. 'You're free to go after pasting the charms,' the big boss said made the priestess glared at him. Bou-san and Mai dragged her out from the base before something bad happened.

Mai pasted the last charm in Rima's bedroom. 'What is it, onee-chan?' the little girl asked. Mai smiled at her. 'It's a charm for ghost didn't come here,' she said. 'Really?' Rima asked and Mai nodded her head. Then, Bou-san and Ayako entered the little girl's room. 'Shou nii-chan, are you going to help me with my homework?' Rima asked. 'Yeah,' he said.

Both Mai and Ayako left the cousins and walked to the base. 'I heard from Bou-san that the prank spirits got you and Naru too,' Ayako said made Mai blushed. 'What did they do to you two?' the priestess asked, she didn't see her blushed face since she was walking in front of Mai.

'Nothing... just some prank... which made Naru in a bad mood,' she said. Ayako glanced at Mai. 'Really? It doesn't seem nothing... Bou-san mentioned something about sleeping together,' she said made Mai's face reddened. Ayako widened her eyes. 'Really! You two sleep together!'

'NO!' Mai exclaimed. 'We're not! The spirits put Naru in my bed for their own amusement,' she said. Ayako gaped in surprised. 'In your bed! So you two really sleep together!' the priestess laughed. 'It's not funny, Ayako! It was very embarrassing!' Mai covered her face.


	12. Chapter 12

#11

**Aug 16 - Day 4**

At the base, all of them watched the monitor at the attic, the temperature was decreasing to 1°C. 'The spirits were there last night,' Lin said. 'Bou-san, get ready for tonight, you will exorcise them,' Naru said. 'Me?' the monk looked at the big boss with disbelieve look. 'Why? You don't want it,' Naru asked. 'No, I will do it,' Bou-san said.

'How about me?' Ayako suddenly asked. 'You can keep Bou-san company when he exorcise, if you want to,' Naru said. The priestess look dissatisfied, she kept her mouth since he's the big boss. Ayako stayed for the night at Mai's room since she is so lazy to drive back to Tokyo.

**Day 4 - At Night**

Both Ryuji and Rima stayed with them at the base while both Bou-san and Ayako went to the attic.

Bou-san started to chant his mantra. Not long after that, the temperature dropped rapidly as the spirits appear in front of the monk. At the base, all of them watched in worried as the spirits looked at the monk. Bou-san chanted something which made the spirits glowing.

They smiled at Bou-san and said thank you before disappeared completely. 'What's just happened?' Mai asked. 'Bou-san successfully send them back,' Naru answered. 'The temperature is normal again,' Lin said.

Both Bou-san and Ayako entered the base after that. 'Bou-san, what did you do them?' Mai asked. The monk looked at her. 'The spirits were willing to go,' he said. 'They were tried to go back to their world but they didn't know how,' the monk added. 'They have been trapped in our world for a long time which made them not remember, so they pranked people to take their attention for not being lonely,' Ayako explained.

Aug 17

That morning, Yasuhara and Bou-san put all the monitor in the van while Mai picked all the microphones and put it on the van. 'I'm done with the microphone,' she said and sighed.

'Mai nee-chan, are you going home?' Rima asked. 'Yes, I am, Rima-chan,' she said to the little girl. 'But... can we meet again?' the girl asked. Mai smiled at her. 'Of course, if you want, you can call Bou-san and he can tell me that you want to see me again,' she said. 'Really!' Rima asked and she nodded her head.

'Shou-Nii, thank you for helping us,' Ryuji said. Bou-san patted his cousin's shoulder. Ayako raised her eyebrow and leaned closer to Mai. 'Why do they look different?' the priestess asked. 'Because Ryuji-san is Bou-san's cousin on his mother side, maybe that's why they looked different,' Mai said.

'Are you going to stay here and chit chat all day?' Naru asked as he opened the van door. Both Mai and Ayako glared at him. 'Yes, yes, we'll go,' Ayako said and went to her car since she came alone.

'Mai, do you want me to give you a ride?' Ayako asked. Before Mai could answer, Bou-san interrupted. 'She came here with me, you know,' the monk said. 'It doesn't mean she must follow you again,' the priestess said. Both of them started to bicker made Mai sighed. 'Maybe I'll just go with Ayako, it'll be fun with two people than one,' she said made Ayako hugged Mai.

'But, I'll be alone too,' Bou-san whined. Suddenly, someone hugged him from behind. 'Well, I can keep you company along the journey, Takigawa-san,' Yasuhara said made he pushed him away while both Mai and Ayako laughed. 'I rather be alone,' Bou-san said. Yasuhara looked at the monk with faked hurt expression. 'I'm hurt,' he said made Bou-san looked him in disgust.

Mai and Ayako can't stop laughing at both men antics.


	13. Chapter 13

#12

**Sept 23 - Day 1**

Mai put the microphone at the children's room together with John put camera at the side. 'Are we done with the camera?' Mai asked tiredly and the exorcist nodded his head. 'Yeah, we did,' he said and they went back to the base.

They were at the nursery at somewhere in Tokyo. Two days ago, a client came for a request. Her name Manami Noriko, she's the owner of Nursery. She told us that the nursery was haunted since some children told her that they saw a girl their age asked them to play with her at the unused pool behind the nursery.

The children refused since the owner said that the pool had not been used for five years after some incident happened. It cause the girl mad and hurted them by slamming them to the wall or tripped them.

Naru accepted the case and that's why both Mai and John set up the camera at every rooms.

They arrived at the base with Lin checked all the monitors. 'Is it all set?' Mai asked and the chinese man nodded his head as reply. She looked around and only saw Yasuhara and Lin in the room. 'Where's Naru and Bou-san?' she asked. 'They went to the pool behind the nursery, place a camera there since it's where the girl ghost appear,' he said.

Mai nodded her head and went to the kitchen to make tea. John accompanied her to the kitchen. When they arrived at the kitchen, there were Noriko-san and another woman. 'Good afternoon,' Mai greeted them. 'Good afternoon, Mai-chan,' Noriko-san said and looked at John. 'He is John Brown,' Mai introduced him.

'Nice to meet you, Brown-san,' Noriko-san said. Mai looked at the woman beside Noriko-san. 'She's my daughter, Nanako,' she said. Mai smiled at the woman.

'It's nice meeting you,' Nanako said with a smiled. Mai and John nodded his head in reply. They talked for a while about non related case before she made the tea for everyone at the base. After that, they went back to base.

When they entered the room, there's no Lin sitting in front of his laptop. Mai looked at Yasuhara. 'Where's Lin-san?' she asked and put the tea on the table. 'Big Boss called him to go to the pool behind, something about bringing flashlights,' he said. Mai sighed and looked at John. 'I'm going to check on them, you just stay here with Yasuhara-san,' she said.

Mai went out from the base and went outside the nursery to the pool behind it. There's no one around except for the unlocked gate if the pool.

'Don't tell me they entered the pool inside!' Mai thought angrily and went inside to find the men. As soon she was inside, it was pitch black which made her gulped in nervousness. 'Naru! Bou-san! Lin-san!' she shouted their names but there were no respond. She then walked towards the darkness and called out their names again.

All of sudden, she felt cold and hugged herself. She looked around for a while before walking forward again. 'Naru... where are you?' her voice softened. 'Bou-san... Lin-san,' Mai called.

She heard footsteps behind her made she turned around. Mai saw no one was around made her looked terrified. 'Is someone there?' she asked in trembled voice. 'Naru?' she guessed. All of sudden, a shadow formed in front of her. It formed into a girl. She looked soaked and her eyes were bloodshot red.

Mai gulped in fear as the girl stared at her blankly. All of sudden, the girl zoomed towards her made she screamed loudly in fear and surprised.


	14. Chapter 14

#13

Naru, Lin and Bou-san arrived at the base with tired expression on the monk's face. Naru saw the tea on the table and looked around. 'Where's Mai?' he asked. John blinked at him. 'She was looking for the three of you at the pool... don't you bump into each other?' the exorcist asked. 'Alone?' Bou-san asked. Both Yasuhara and John nodded their head.

'Yeah, she said she'll go alone,' the exorcist said. 'How long has she been out looking for us?' Naru took the flashlight from Lin. 'About 20 minutes,' Yasuhara said looking at his watch.

All of sudden, they heard the screaming from Mai inside the pool building behind the nursery. All the men except for Yasuhara (Naru's order) stayed at the base while the others ran towards the building. Then, the screaming stopped but they searched for Mai and found her unconscious on the floor.

Bou-san felt her pulse and told them she was just fainted. 'We should bring her back to her room,' John said worriedly. Bou-san carried her back to the nursery. He put her on the couch in the base. 'Mai must be watched until she awake, maybe she had a dream,' Naru said looking at the still unconscious woman at the couch.

'Don't let her out of any of your sight,' he said and they nodded their head. 'Yasuhara-san, called both Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san to come... we need them to take care of Mai before something happened again,' Naru said. 'Okay,' Yasuhara said.

Mai opened her eyes and sat up just to see she was at some cold place. 'Where am I?' she asked looking around and saw the swimming pool. One by one, children appeared wearing their own bathing suits.

Mai thought that she was dreaming of the girl's memory before she drowned. She spotted the girl together with some other girls. They were getting ready for some kind of swimming relay tournament with other groups. Mai watched the scene changed into the locker room, there she saw the girl. She looked nervous.

Then, the scene changed into the swimming tournament when the it was the girl's turn. Unfortunately, their group lose the tournament. The other members blamed their lost to the girl which made her guilty. Mai looked at her in pity. The scene changed when the girl wanted to committed suicide by jumping in the pool.

Mai tried to stop her but all of sudden she was pulled back by a force from the scene.

Mai opened her eyes slowly and saw the ceiling above her. She was in the room at the nursery where she was staying. She sat up from the bed and looked around the room. She was alone.

Then, the door was opened and Mai turned to look at it. She blinked at the sight of Ayako and Masako.

'Ayako... Masako... what are you doing here?' Mai asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy thinking about what to write..**

**I also thank all of you for the reviews, it was sweet for you guys..**

#14

**Sept 24 - Day 2**

'What! I've been out for a day!' Mai yelled in surprised. Ayako sighed. 'Yeah... don't you remember anything? Bou-san said, before they found you, they heard you screaming,' she explained. Mai nodded her head. 'I remembered that,' she said.

Masako gave her tea and Mai thanked her. 'What happened?' the medium asked softly. She sipped the tea before telling them. The reason she screamed because the girl's spirit went into her which cause her black out after that. Then, she watched scene after scene about the reason the girl committed suicide.

'How can I stay unconscious for day? I felt my dream was just a few minutes,' Mai mumbled. Then, Naru and the others entered the room. 'You're awake,' the big boss said made Mai glared at him. 'No, I'm not,' she answered sarcastically made Naru gave her the look he always give.

'Of course she's awake, Naru,' Bou-san said. He went to sit beside Mai. 'Are you okay, Mai?' he asked with brotherly tone. She nodded her head.

'I'm fine, Bou-san,' she said with a smiled. Then, Ayako mentioned about something for Mai to eat and went to the kitchen with Masako. Yasuhara and John said they glad that she was okay and went back to the base while Lin just nodded his head at her before went back to the base too.

Lastly, Bou-san ruffled Mai's hair and asked to get better quickly before leaving both Naru and her alone. She glanced at Naru who's leaning his back on the wall.

'Do you have something to say to me?' Mai asked. 'Because you look... angry,' she added. He turned his gaze towards her before sighing. 'What do you think you're doing? Going there, I already warn all of you not to wander alone,' Naru said.

'What do you want me to say? It already happen,' Mai said. 'Make sure it doesn't happen anymore!' he snapped. 'I am your boss, Mai!'

She looked at him in anger. 'So what! Are you going to fire me! Go ahead then!' she yelled at him. Naru clenched his fist. 'Don't challenge me,' he said. Before the big fight even begin, Bou-san and Ayako entered and ushered the big boss out of the room. The priestess calmed Mai while Naru was left alone to cool off his anger.

**Sept 25 - Day 3**

The next day, Mai gave Naru cold shoulder and ignored him except giving him his tea. They continued with the case with the help from Mai's dream. They able to exorcise the girl spirit after Mai helped using her... the power that she only have.

The case was done and all of them cleaned up everything and went back to the office back. Mai and Naru still haven't said anything to each other which made the situation awkward.

**Sept 26**

Naru was feeling angry that Mai was ignoring him and decided that he should talk to her. He entered the office and saw Mai was sitting at her table. She saw him entered and went to the kitchen to make his tea as usual. He went inside his room and waited for Mai to bring his tea.

Not long after that, Mai entered the room and put down his tea on the table. Before he could utter his intention to talk, Mai defeated him over it. 'I quit,' she said made Naru stared at her blankly. 'No, you're not,' he said. She frowned and put a letter on his table. 'I was offer a work, Naru,' she said. 'I know you're still angry at our arguement,' he said.

'I'm not... I already over with it, just... just read the letter,' she sighed and Naru took the letter to read it. It was the offer letter for her to go to Canada to work as Psychologist.

'You're going to quit because of this,' Naru said. Mai glared at him. 'Check the date,' she said seriously. He glanced at the date. The date was two months ago. 'I've been thinking this offer for months and I think this is the right time to accept it,' Mai said.

'No, you just want to escape,' he said sharply.

'I'm not like you Naru! You're the first one who ran away after your brother's body was found!' Mai yelled at him. 'You don't even think of others feeling when you went back to England,' she said angrily. Especially me! she thought.

'My flight is next week... I will not come for work starting tomorrow,' she said and went out from his office.

Please reviews..


End file.
